New Beginnings
by lilyann78
Summary: 14 year old Allyssandra Grace Heartsong had been living with her adoptive family, the Nightshades in the Detroit institute, since she was 4. Everything was great until something unthinkable and horrible happened. In their sadness, Julius and Coraline Nightshade sent Ally away. Will she be welcomed at her new institute and become part of their family or will she be alone?
1. Chapter 1: Ave Atque Vale

The day was overcast with shades of grey clouds and mist looming around. The rain came down in a gentle mist like tears falling from heaven. The weather matched the mood of the 14 year old girl sitting in the window perfectly. She watched as the others left the institute, dressed in white and Marked in red...for mourning. She, too, was wearing white and bore the red Markings. In fact, she should have been going with them but wasn't. They didn't want her there. Didn't they understand that he was like a brother to her? They knew, but they didn't care. In their minds, this day was her fault. They wanted nothing to do with her. They wanted her out of their institute before they returned from his funeral. The Detroit Clave was honoring their request and was shipping her off to another institute. A place full of Shadowhunters that Ally had only heard about but never met.

Things hadn't always been like this. Ten years ago, the Nightshade family had welcomed four year old Allyssandra Grace Heartsong into their institute after agreeing to raise her as their own. Julius and Coraline Nightshade had two sons, Jacob who was 7 and Remington who was 5. They had always wanted a daughter but due to complications during Remington's birth, Coraline was unable to have anymore children. Little Ally was without a family and needed them. It only made sense that they would become her family. They had been great to her, treating her like their own.

They showered her with love and affection. She never yearned for anything. Ally was just as much a part of the family as Jacob and Remington. The girl had trained right along side of her brothers. She had showed great promise no matter what subject they were studying at the time. Julius and Coraline couldn't have been prouder. Remington loved his little sister and would stop at nothing to protect her. Even their cat, Clover, loved her. The only one that had any ill will towards her was her eldest brother, Jacob Nightshade.

Jacob had watched as they all doted on Ally. He was always trying to get his father's approval and would get so mad when Ally did something that took Julius' attention away from him. He hated that she always seemed to be better than him in their training. Watching how close her and Remington grew, angered him, made him mad with jealousy but no one seemed to notice. No one except Ally and Remi. He was probably enjoying the fact that Ally was no longer a part of his family. Ally was sure of it by the way he had glanced up at her window with a confident smirk on his face.

Ally was pulled out of her silent reverie when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Being startled, she jumped a little but calmed quickly when she saw who had come in. Standing there with a sympathetic smile, was Jem Carstairs. Ally gave him a small smile back.

"Sorry to scare you. I knocked but you didn't answer. I was worried about you so I let myself in. Are you okay?" Jem asked her in his gentle voice.

Ally wiped her tears and nodded.

"I just need to make sure I haven't forgotten anything and then I'll be ready to go. Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot."

Jem watched as Ally made her rounds around the room. He couldn't help but feel sad for the child. She looked so small, so fragile. She had lost her brother and wasn't even allowed to go say farewell to him. Jem was worried about her but he knew that the family she was going to live with would welcome her with open arms. He only hoped that she would let them get close to her, let them see the side of her that he saw.

Ally sighed as she put on her black leather jacket and backpack. She went to grab her other bag that held the rest of her belongings, but Jem grabbed it for her and walked out the door. Ally stopped just before walking out the door of what used to be her room. As she did so, a tear rolled down her face. Jem waited for her patiently for her.

"Ave atque Vale... Hail and farewell my dear brother. I'll never forget you Remi." she whispered softly and then turned back to the doorway.

Ally didn't bother to look around as she and Jem made their way out of the institute and to the car they would be leaving in. It wasn't until that car had driven away from her former home, that Allyssandra broke down. The tears began to fall freely and heart renching sobs her over. How had everything gone so wrong? Remi was gone and now her family and home were as well.

Jem wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her close to him while she sobbed, whispering soothing words as they rode on. It had been him, when he was still Brother Zachariah, that had brought her to the Detroit institute and 10 years later he was taking her to yet another new home...


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

When they were close to their destination, Jem gently woke Ally. She stretched a little and then sat up.

"We're almost there and I thought you might enjoy a little peek at the city." Jem said gently.

"Thank you." she replied quietly as she began to observe her surroundings through the window.

Soon the car pulled up outside a large church. To the mundanes, the place appeared to be a run down, abandoned old church. However, Ally knew with just one look that it was a Shadowhunter institute. This must be her new home. Which meant soon, she'd be meeting the people that were supposed to be taking her in. Would they be family to her like the Nightshades had or would she just be another Shadowhunter seeking refuge?

Jem could sense her apprehension and was patient with her when she hesitated while getting out of the car. Soon she was standing on the sidewalk just staring at the institute while Jem got her things from the car. She didn't notice the case he pulled out of the trunk until he was standing beside her.

"H...how did you manage to get them to let you bring my violin? They said I couldn't take it with me." she questioned him.

"It was simple. I am the one who gave it to you and taught you to play it, so I simply told them I was taking it with me. It's yours Ally, and I didn't want you to be without since I know how much joy it brings you to play it." Jem answered with a smile.

Ally couldn't help but smile a little as she took the violin case from him and hugged it close to her. Jem took her hand and they began their ascent up the stairs to the entrance of the institute.

At the door, Jem rang the bell. It only took a minute for someone to answer. Ally looked up as she saw a boy that looked to be a few years older than her. He had blonde hair and eyes that matched her own. The young Shadowhunter had a smile on his face as she welcomed her into the institute.

"Welcome to the New York Institute! The name's Jace. Come on and I'll introduce you to the others!" the boy said warmly.

Jem and Jace led Ally through the entry of the institute and to the elevator. When they reached their floor, the elevator opened and Jace led them to the library. He pushed the doors open and spread his arms out.

"This is the library. I'm sure you'll find plenty to read here." he said.

Ally looked around seeming impressed. At least she wouldn't get too bored and lonely. Books were something she loved with a passion only surpassed by her passion for playing her violin. As she looked around she noticed other people sitting around the room. Without realizing what she had done, she stepped behind Jem a little. Jem took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze then whispered to her.

"Do not fear. The Lightwoods and their friends are good people. Soon enough, you'll find that you have family here." Jem whispered.

"Everyone this is Allyssandra Grace Heartsong, the girl Mom told us would be coming." Jace said.

Everyone looked up. Most of them smiled at Ally but she noticed that one girl, the one with dark hair, kind of scowled a little. Soon however, her attention had been taken off that girl and onto a tall dark haired boy. He was walking over to her and she instinctively scooted closer to Jem. Jem put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Allyssandra, I'm Alec, Jace's Parabatai and older brother. It's nice to meet you." Alec said.

"Uh...um...hi...you...you can call me Ally. Ni...nice to meet you also." She replied shyly.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and Jace shot her a warning look for it.

"Over there is our sister Isabell. And this beautiful angel is my girlfriend, Clary. I know it seems scary right now but trust me, soon enough you'll feel just like one of the family." Jace said and smiled.

Ally gave him back a small smile but couldn't help but wondering what Isabell's problem was. She didn't seem happy to have her there at all. As she was pondering this, Jace began showing her around. Jem stuck by her side the entire time and she kept her violin case hugged close to her.

After seeing the kitchen, the den, and the training room, Jace led Ally to her new room.

"Well kiddo, this is your room. It's your personal space and you can decorate it anyway you like. My room is actually just down the hall and Alec's is as well. So if you need anything, just come see one of us. Okay?" He asked and pointed out their rooms.

Ally nodded and entered her room as he held the door open for her. It wasn't as big as her room at the Detroit institute but it was a nice room. There was a dresser and a closet for her clothing, a desk for her to do work at, a book shelve, a comfy looking purple chair, and a bed that looked pretty comfy as well. A door to her right was open and she could see her bathroom. It was a big bathroom and looked very nice. Ally sat her violin down on the bed and Jem sat her bags next to it.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled. One of us will come get you for dinner in a bit." Jace said and then left her alone with Jem.

"Want me to stay and help you put your things away?" Jem asked her.

"Nah, I don't have that much anymore. The Nightshades wouldn't let me take much with me because they felt I didn't deserve it after...after..." Ally couldn't finisher her sentence as she broke down in tears. Jem pulled her close to him and hugged her while she sobbed.

"Shh, little one. It'll be okay. I will check in on you often and the Lightwoods will take good care of you."

After a few minutes, Ally stopped crying and said goodbye to Jem. Alone in her new room, she began unpacking.


End file.
